The Kagami Coalition!
by Ketzio11
Summary: Kagami Anzai was a trainer with promise, she was a powerful battler and her journey was going smoothly until she began a streak of defeat which pushed her off the edge and she retired. Will she be attracted to the life of a Pokemon Trainer again?
1. That Girl Whose Always on her Period

"Snowpoint city, what a dump."

"Yeah, yeah. I would recommend not straying at night though... there are a whole load of perverts who see you as an opportunity. Want me to come with you?"

"Don't worry. I got it under control."

"Well. I hope I don't find you in some guy's trunk then, little lady."

"Actually, you'd better hope you don't find some guy in my trunk."

Kagami Anzai, a blossoming teenage girl attending a new public school in Snowpoint city, strolled through the snow-covered city. She was bundled up in layering sweaters and sweat pants with her two Pokemon: a Zangoose and a Shinx, trapped in their Pokeballs strapped to her trainer's belt. She had recently given up on becoming a Pokemon trainer... defeat after defeat slowly destroyed her confidence until one defeat killed her desire and she decided enough was enough. The only two Pokemon she had left, the Shinx given as a gift and the Zangoose recently caught by a friend, had now officially resigned under master Kagami's orders even if the Zangoose had not been with her long enough to have attended a battle.

She was 16 years old and without a proper education. She was only home-schooled in basic English and basic mathematics until she decided to forget school and become a Pokemon trainer. Looks like that blew up in her face. Her white trainer's beanie was blown off her head by the freezing wind, it revealed her shoulder-length purple-dyed hair. She turned around and bent over to pick it up but her hand hesitated when she saw the face of... a friend. She sighed. "Forget it." She continued her stroll across the city with her hair blowing in whatever direction the wind pleased. Her parents who lived in Veilstone city had payed to rent a room with a local family.

Kagami's parents were oblivious to this family's intentions or lifestyle however they put their full trust in taking care of their daughter. Funny, her parent's could not even recollect the family's last name or how many family members were in it. Kagami, as a way to always be on the defense with all of the perverts and criminals out there, carried a retractable staff with her. She had it strapped to her back next to her bag full of clothes and other personal items. Bystanders would stare at it, trying to stay as far away from Kagami as possible. After getting too many stares, she decided to retract the staff by pushing a button and watching it snap together into a little rod.

Her Shinx, Shadow, had popped out of his Pokeball. This was one of the reasons she had nicknamed him Shadow... he was scary-smart. This little Shinx was a strategic genius, always seemed to get his way by using manipulation and prediction. Though he was useful, he wasn't so powerful; he would always get his ass handed to him in Pokemon battles. "Kagami," he said with a high-pitched voice... good thing too; if he had a deep voice the only thing missing would be a cigarette in his mouth 24/7 and a 5 'o' clock shadow. "I would recommend getting Gunner out here. I'm nervous about this new family we have to get accustomed to."

Kagami kneeled down to Shadow's level and flicked him on the forehead, he fumbled back. "Hey now, was that honestly necessary?" he rubbed his forehead in the snow.

"No, not really." Kagami snickered. "You're just cute when you're being picked on." picking on Shadow always made Kagami feel better when she was down in the dumps. "I think Gunner is asleep, as always. Plus, we don't need him, I got my staff. I got it all under control." Gunner is Kagami's Zangoose.

"I'd just feel better if Gunner was out, is that so much to ask?" Shadow cringed. "I'm so small and helpless... do you have any idea of the massive quantity of individuals who have fetishes for that?ཀ" just thinking about it made him shiver.

"Don't worry about it." Kagami restated the address in her head: 10460 Lavender court. "Lavender, huh?" she looked around to only see the snow cover every living plant. "Funny joke." Stepping up to the correct house, she rang the doorbell. Shadow took cover behind her, preparing for the worst. The light was on inside so someone had to be home but there was no movement. Nobody was answering.

At first, Kagami had mustered up a polite and kind face, attempting to show off her green eyes. That face vanished after 2 minutes. "What the hell's taking so long...?"

"Well, looks like they're not here..." Shadow was in a hurry to get the hell out. "...what do you say we make a hasty retreat, eh? We most likely dodged a bullet there!"

"Oh can it, Shadowཀ" Kagami snapped.

"...B-b-but why would you want to depend on some other family to take care of you?" Shadow was playing the 'independence' card against Kagami. "I thought you were your own woman."

"That's not gonna work on me, you little sneak." Kagami rubbed her eyes. "Free food and shelter... what more can you ask for? Well... free for me at least, couldn't say the same about my parents." she tapped her foot against the wood. "Oh my freakin' God this is taking too long!"

She had quickly become impatient, it was like her trademark back home: the girl who would break your arm because you didn't say her name right. She started kicking the door while Shadow urged her to stop. Too late. A teenage boy had answered right in between one of Kagami's onslaught of kicks only to be kicked in the gut. He fell back, sliding against his wooden panels and into the wall. "Whoops..." she whispered to herself.

"Well, I think that went rather smoothly." Shadow commented with an obnoxious grin on his face.

"Shut the heck up, Shadowཀ" Kagami roared and sent him back into his Pokeball. She turned to the boy. "Uh... I didn't break anything, did I?"

The boy chuckled. "No," he pointed to the lamp next to him. "You didn't break anything."

"I meant in your body, dudeཀ" she walked into the house without permission, and with her shoes on as well. Kagami apparently was not raised in a civilized manner. She placed her hand on his stomach. "Not sure if you can actually break a stomach but I probably didn't kick you too hard. Get up." she helped him to his feet, he limped a little but she was able to maintain his weight. She looked into his blue eyes with her green eyes.

"What the hell took you so long anyways?" Kagami asked.

"I was washing dishes... sorry."

The boy had hair purple-dyed like hers, Kagami had just noticed this. He wasn't very muscular, actually he looked a little anorexic... either that or he had a high-metabolism. "I'm guessing you're that girl whose supposed to live here?" Kagami noticed the boy blushing.

"Uh... yeah?"

"You're gonna... spend the night here and everything?"

"Duh. My parents didn't rent a room in your house just for me to sleep under a bridge somewhere."

By that time, the boy's parents had arrived, as a matter of fact, they just got home. Everybody froze for a second, looking at one another. "Um. Son. Is this...?"

"Yeah dad, this is the girl whose staying with us."

"Right."

The teenage boy, Kaemon Ikeda, was an unattended minor the majority of the time. His parents which were not properly introduced, in other words, "Mr. Ikeda and Mrs. Ikeda" left about 10 minutes after they returned, of course, after receiving the payment from Kagami's parents. Kaemon and his older sister, Tora, would take care of one another. After the parents had left, Tora prepared macaroni and cheese for Kagami while Kaemon set up the beds in her room.

Tora was apparently true to her name; Tora, meaning Tiger, meant she had this self-proclaimed obligation to have some sort of apparel with the look of a tiger. As of the moment, she had a tiger beanie on with a black tank top and shorts. Kagami never did say grace before she ate her food, Tora took that as an insult. "So... did you forget to say anything?" she tried to urge Kagami to at least say "Thank you" but all she said was "You have any more?"

"Uh... yeah, help yourself."

"Nice, though the mac and cheese is a little overcooked. Still good though."

"Thanks..." Tora said, grinding on her teeth. She pulled Kaemon into another room to speak with him privately. "How long does this brat have to stay with us?ཀ" she tried to keep her voice as quiet as possible.

"I think mom and dad said it was until the end of the school year..."

"But... school starts in a few days... you mean to tell me..."

"Yeah, she's gonna be with us for an entire year."

"Pile of cockཀ" she nearly yelled in outrage. Note: Tora is known in her family for blurting out random crap when she was frustrated or caught off guard.

"Would you keep it down?ཀ" Kaemon covered her mouth. "Besides... she's cute. I wouldn't mind her staying with us." he peeped slightly from the corner to see Kagami observe the macaroni on his spoon, sniff it, lift it up over her and let it dunk into her mouth.

"Oh great, now you're listening to your OTHER head?ཀ"

"That's not it." Kaemon paused and chuckled at Tora's joke but continued. "You can't judge her just because she's a little unmannered. She came from Veilstone, what do you expect?" Kaemon stepped out to keep Kagami company.

"Ahh... he's way too nice." she thought about it for a moment. "Either that or my brother is going to be on the front page news as a rapist. Oh well." she stroked her brown hair and shook her head.

Later that night, Tora was hogging up the bathroom as her nightly ritual. Kagami had introduced her two Pokemon, Shadow and Gunner, earlier. They seemed to have their own introduction as well.

"This here is Shadow, my Shinx."

"Rawr, my bitches!"

"...And this is Gunner, my Zangoose."

"Yeah, hey, whatever." Gunner was a bit apathetic most of the time, didn't seem to care about much except his master.

She put them back in their Pokeballs just to be cruel. Even if Shadow knew how to get out, he knew not to because Kagami would beat the shit out of him. It was like cruelty was a turn-on for her... she'd probably even screw Kaemon if he were to walk up to her and say "I love you so much... because I'm a masochist!"

Conveniently, there were two extra beds in the room Kagami was assigned. It was a simple room, no decorations, a white paint job, brown carpet... so-so, nothing much. Kagami leaned over from the door to her room to the door to Kaemon's room, the first thing that caught her eye was his laptop. "Thatཀ" she pointed at the laptop.

"What?"

"Could I have that laptop? Just for a little bit or whatever?" she wiped her head when she was finally starting to feel the heat from her layers of clothes and the heater.

"Well, since I use it myself, I believe the answer would be no." Kaemon's decision seemed final by the tone of his voice... until Kagami started taking off her layers of sweaters and layers of sweat pants to only be in a small white T-shirt that showed off her belly button and purple short-shorts. It also revealed that she was as flat as a chopping board. Odd, her flatness turned Kaemon on. "Unless you sleep with me" he thought. Funny, he actually wanted to say that but his logical side won that battle. "Fine... fine... you can take the-" before he even finished his sentence, Kagami had taken the laptop to her room. "...laptop..."

"I swear, if I find any porn on this, I'm kicking your ass." Kagami said with her eyes fixated on the screen.

"Haha, don't worry." his smile quickly faded. "OH SHITཀཀ" he yelled in his thoughts... then he calmed down again. "Ri-i-ight... I deleted it..." he let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay guys, I think I've let you suffer in there enough." she pulled out her Pokeballs and released Shadow and Gunner. Shadow observed the condition of the room and made a list in his mind of anything below satisfactory. Gunner, with an apathetic look on his face, sat on what he assumed was his bed which was the closest to the window. "Hey, heyཀ" Kagami jumped on Gunner back, he didn't budge at all. "That's mine you silly boyཀ" she slapped him on the back of the head. "Naughty, naughty."

"Sorry..." Gunner replied. He stood up and sat on a different bed.

"My dear Gunner, I believe you are sitting on the bed I have already called dibs on." Shadow delicately said since he secretly feared that crazy-looking Zangoose.

"I never heard you." Gunner replied.

"Well, I..."

"I don't care. You can sleep on the other free bed." Gunner was clear, Shadow needed no more. He obeyed like a frightened little boy.

"What an odd group..." Kaemon thought. "Well then, do you guys need anything?"

"Pancakes!"

"Wait... is she talking about her chest...?" Kaemon thought. "Oh wait... REAL pancakes... ohhh... that makes much more sense." he chuckled to himself. "Well, we don't have any... but I can pick some up for you if you want."

"Never mind, I'll have pancakes some other time. Well, I need you to leave us alone, 'kay? Kagami jumped up and started unpacking her bag. She turned to the doorway again and Kaemon was still there. "Uh... did you hear me?"

"Yeah but..."

"Nowཀ"

"Yes, ma'am..." Kaemon shut the door then leaned against it. "Wow... I hate to judge like my sister but... I have this subtle feeling that my life is going to take a downward spiral." his head lowered. "It's like the beginning of an anime or something..."

"Probably..." Tora walked by with a towel over her body and a towel wrapped around her hair. "Just don't let your teenage boy hormones get the best of you."

"Huh?" Kaemon tried to act oblivious. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh come on, either way you're not a good liar, Kaemon." Tora crossed her arms over each other. "I know you're gonna try to seduce her and everything, but face it, you're gonna need a miracle for something like that to happen." she pinched his skinny arms. "Girls don't find anorexia attractive."

"It's not anorexia, damn itཀ" he defended himself, forcing his arm away from Tora. "It's a freakin' high-metabolismཀ"

"Whatever you say, little bro." she continued on her merry way, humming a theme song from a show she had recently watched.

Kaemon sighed. "Try to mind her brattiness... she's still cute." he was a teenage boy, what did you expect?

About an hour had passed, it was 11:00 pm and Kaemon was just slipping into his bed when Kagami charged out of her room yelling: "Yo, you can come in nowཀ" Kaemon froze in place with his hand lifting up his blanket. Great timing. He sighed once more, got up, and started towards the neighboring room but before he had a chance to exit... Kagami came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him out. "You were taking too long, slow-pokeཀ" she rose both of her arms as if she was praising her work. "Behold my new roomཀ"

Kagami had covered this room in posters of Gym Leaders and Rock Bands. She had pictures of her friends from Veilstone on her night-stand. The laptop remained on the floor, it was connected to a website. Gunner and Shadow were already in there beds though Gunner had already fallen asleep.

This was surprising. Kaemon had believed Kagami only had Shadow and Gunner to keep her company or something, turns out she must have been a trainer or at least aspired to be one by the look of those posters. "Whoa." he exclaimed. "You really must have made this room like your old one." he chuckled excitedly. "I'm glad you've made yourself at home." he extended his hand to shake hers but she ended up hugging him. Kaemon blushed. "What... what is this for?"

"Nothing, just haven't hugged anyone recently." Kagami released and resumed work on whatever she was doing on the laptop.

Out of curiosity, Kaemon decided to butt in. "Hmm... what'cha doing?"

"Working on my profile."

"Ohh, you like writing fanfics, huh?"

"Yep."

"What kind anyways?"

"Yaoi crossovers..." she admitted it without hesitation.

"Say wha-a-a-a...?"

"Yaoi crossovers, you know... two guys from-"

"I know what you mean, dang itཀ" Kaemon cut her off.

"Then what's the problem?" Kaemon was about to say something but decided not to, he figured it would be best not to piss her off over something like this. Yaoi crossovers though... why is it that Kaemon wasn't too surprised?

"Her fan-fictions are far over my expectation for a girl her age, even if they are as straight as a circle." Shadow commented, still checking for other problems in this room from his bed.

"That's the point, moronཀ" Kagami yelled. "I just like hot guy on guy action..."

Kaemon said nothing. He tried muting out this nonsense and began pondering about what may have happened to Kagami on her journey to become a Pokemon Master. This must have been a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.

Finally, his curiosity claimed him prisoner and he was forced to ask what happened to her. That calmed-down look on Kagami's face quickly vanished, she slowly turned to him and ominously approached him. Kaemon feared he had made a huge mistake.

She put her finger on his chest. "You shouldn't go around randomly asking people about what happened to them."

"Something bad happened and she doesn't want to be a trainer anymore." Shadow explained against Kagami's will. She ran over there and smacked him upside the head, roaring about how she didn't want anybody to know what happened.

"Come on, we're all friends here." Kaemon said.

"Whatever. I still don't want you to know!" she shot him a dead-serious face. "Got it?" she turned to Shadow. "And I swear, if you open that big, fat mouth of yours... I'll skin you alive!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shadow shrunk into his bed, cowering in fear.

"Well..." Kaemon started. "...I could help you if your want. Did you have anybody traveling with you on your journey?"

"No I didn't, but I don't want your freakin' help!"

"That may be a reason right there," Kaemon rubbed his non-existent chin hair. "If you had at least one person traveling with you then you could get some emotional support, and if you're really in trouble they can come in to help you!"

"I said-"

"And the current Gym Leader, Candice, could train you a little and we could send you to Twinleaf town so you could restart your journey properly."

Kagami had become irritated beyond belief. Why wouldn't this boy listen to her. "I don't fucking want to!!" she roared after a long pause, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door right in his face.

Tora was in the area and she heard the last thing Kagami said only. "Don't tell me you just bluntly walked up to her and said 'Wanna have sex?'..."

"Damn you Tora!" Kaemon shouted in retaliation. "Why do you think I'm stupid like that?!"

"Hey," she was giggling. "Just saying, it'd be funny." she fingered a happy-face into thin air (:3) and left. She had a knack for being a subtle nerd like that.

Kaemon slunk against Kagami's door. He was always a sucker for helping people out in their time of need, especially when it came to girls. He had this gut feeling that she could become a great trainer... maybe even the champion of the Sinnoh region and he hated to see such potential wasted by a supposed "huge" mistake. Whatever it was, Kaemon decided he was going to try all things necessary to get Kagami back into Pokemon training. The school life just didn't seem to fit her.

Funny, he wanted to help her to be a good person and feel good inside... but his hormones had a whole different motive. They thought "Hey... maybe if we help this girl out, she'll grow a strong bond to us and then... bow chika wow wow!" Kaemon sighed once again and went back to his room, hoping that a good-night's sleep could trigger a stroke of genius to formulate a plan.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep near-instantly, most likely going off to his dreamland to have some wet-dreams about Kagami...

Kagami stayed up with her eyes blankly focused on the laptop. She say silent and still. "I think that boy is right." Gunner, whom everyone believed was asleep, proclaimed. "You are a great trainer, it's just that your collection of Pokemon isn't too powerful. I mean... look at Shadow here."

"Hey! Watch it!" Shadow whined.

"It's not that..."

"Come now, Kagami..." Gunner started. "You can't really believe that Naysa's death was your fault. I may not know the entire story but..."

"Well it was my fault... so there!"

"A Treeko, such as herself, are always in fatal danger when struck by fire and..."

"I said shut up!" Kagami slapped Gunner. She always slapped him so he didn't take it harshly. "And good-night! We're going to bed right now!"

"But Kagami..."

"I said good-night!" Kagami threw her pillow at the lamp and smashed it.


	2. Settling In and Getting Uncomfortable

7:00 in the morning.

A man stood over before a white haired girl with an egotistical smile of godliness. It was a small, dark room in a condenmed apartment. Wind outside whistled through the windows, other than that... the sound of creaking and moaning in other rooms was the background track. The man, branded by the stench of cigarette smoke, pulled out a list for the girl. He dropped it on her head.

"Be quick about it." he said. "I'm a little depressed and I want to take my mind of my stresses."

"Y-yes... Saito-dono." the girl respectfully droned, stepping out with slow, delayed movements. "Maybe... I will see Kaemon-dono today as well."

~The Kagami Coalition! Chapter 2!

After cleaning up the fractured pieces of the lamp in Kagami's room, Kaemon found himself in the passenger seat of his own car with who other than Kagami in control. She begged for Kaemon to take her to the store to get some pancake mix for Tora to cook but when he finally agreed to, she begged to be the one driving; attempting to convince him by praising herself on her driving skill. She used her feminine wiles to seduce him into agreeing with her and inevitably Kaemon fell victim to her charm.

She was wearing the same layers of sweaters and sweat pants as the previous day while Kaemon was in a blue jacket and black pants with a white scarf. Kaemon unlocked both doors of his white pick-up truck and Kagami, being 5'7 which was a bit similar to Kaemon's height, had to climb into this monster. She felt like she was hiking for a moment there.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Kaemon whined. He could only pray that Kagami was as good of a driver as she claimed to be.

Kaemon gave her the key-ring but intentionally failed to mention which key was the one to start the engine; he wanted to stall as long as possible so he wouldn't be rushed to his death.

"Aww, come on." Kagami fiddled around with the key-ring to find the correct key. "You're life is so comfortable and cushion-y. I wish I was home alone most of the time." she gave no acknowledgment of Tora's existence in comparing her life to Kaemon's since she had no siblings.

Kaemon had no response. Kagami started the car and he grabbed the armrests with all of his might. His eyes were shut and his muscles all tensed up. A few moments passed and he finally decided to open his eyes only to see Kagami staring at him with her head titled to the left. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you sure you're a good driver?" he crossed his fingers for a positive answer.

"Don't think little of me, fucker." she replied, pulling a CD out of her pocket.

Kaemon exclaimed. "Where the hell did you get that?ཀ"

"My pocket..." Kagami bluntly replied. "I thought you saw me do it... idiot."

"I mean..." he stopped, figuring it was pointless to argue with the girl always on her period. "...never mind."

Kagami slipped the CD into the tray and switched to Track 04: T.I.'s "Swagger Like Us" (I am in no way involved with the creation of that song. Please support the official releaseཀཀ) She floored it, both of their heads rocked back as the engine roared. "Whoooo~ཀ" Kagami nearly flew out of the driveway. The music blared, everything in the truck vibrated.

"Damn her sexinessཀ" Kaemon yelled in his thoughts. "I wouldn't be in this mess if she was uglyཀ Damn women, damn themཀ" his fingers punctured the seats as he froze up in fear, sweat forming at his forehead.

"Calm downཀ" Kagami swerved to the right. "I said I'm a good driverཀ" she was right, she was a good driver for not crashing already and being able to the control the truck so well in snow but Kaemon thought that when she said 'Good driver' she meant a driver who follows basic road rulesཀ

"Which way to the store?ཀ" Kagami asked, trying to keep her volume over the song's.

"Uh... uh... leftཀ"

Kagami swerved left and cut off a man with sunglasses on in a red Corvette. He halted to a complete stop, lowered the window and yelled "Watch where you're goin' ya foolཀ"

"Slow down damn it, slow downཀཀ" Kaemon roared.

Kagami slowed down a little bit, Kaemon actually thought he had won for a second but... "Haha, gotchaཀ" she sped up again, the engine roaring across downtown Snowpoint city.

Finally they arrived after that torture. This only reinforced what Kaemon thought earlier; that if he was a masochist, Kagami would love him. He fell out of the truck face-first into the snow. "Oh my God... I thought the next time I felt land... I would be at the base of a burning car." he whimpered.

Kagami locked the doors and picked Kaemon up by the hood of his jacket, "Pancakesཀཀ" she bluntly said, dragging him into the convenience store.

"I still keep thinking she's talking about her chest!"

Upon entering, Kagami played around with the slide-open doors by stepping on the mat, watching the doors open, then stepping off and watching the doors close. It was a simple pleasure but it was short-lived. "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakesཀ" she chanted.

"Go get 'em then." Kaemon said, walking over to the anime/manga section. "I'll wait here."

"O.M.G. It's an otakuཀ" an otaku was a person who had an obsession with anime or manga.

"I don't like many mangas, but I'm just looking." Kaemon picked up random mangas and put them down almost instantly. Some of them he didn't even bother reading the title. He had a pet peeve for being called an otaku.

"Fine, I'll get the pancakes myself." Kagami stomped off. "Man, I have to do everything around here..."

"Hmm... coast is clear." Kaemon thought. He then rummaged through the collection of mangas this store had to offer. "Ahh... I don't know what to choose, but I gotta hurry before Kagami sees." he would look to see if she had found the pancake mix every few seconds so he wouldn't get caught. Little did he know there was a girl stalking him, hiding behind a gift card rack.

"My wish came true." the girl whispered.

She was barely visible. Matching her incredible waist-long white hair was a white, puffy sweater with black, skin-tight pants. Odd, she also had a juice-pouch straw in her mouth. She flipped it around with her tongue as she observed Kaemon's every move.

"Yesཀ There's a new issue of Anti-Pokemonཀ" Kaemon exclaimed with glee as he grabbed it, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagami. His first reflex was to just throw the manga into the rack and step away. To the people, besides the stalker girl, who may have been watching him... you could only imagine what they might be thinking: "Paper cut? Saw something that surprised him? Was it possessed by a demon?"

"Hey otaku, still over here I see."

"I'm not a..."

"Whatever. I got the mix, let's jetཀ"

"Let's jet?" Kaemon laughed. "Who the hell says-" he stopped short when Kagami grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front counter.

"Oh shut up."

The stalker waited a few seconds then approached the manga section. She stared at the manga Kaemon had picked up: Anti-Pokemon, issue 3. "Aww..." she blushed. "He... likes Anti-Pokemon too?"

"Hell... no..."

"Aww, come on Kaemonཀ"

"Hell... fuckin'... noཀ"

"Kaemon... don't be such a prissཀ"

"I'm not going to put my life in your incapable hands againཀ"

"But... but I love you."

Kaemon's eyes widened. Suddenly he found himself speeding through Snowpoint city with T.I.'s "Every Chance I Get" (Again... I am not involved with this song in any way, support the official release) playing in the truck.

"The bitch faked me outཀ" he thought. "Why am I so gullible?ཀ"

The speeding truck passed a law enforcement officer, Officer Jenny. She was in a black trenchcoat with her badge on her right breast. She had a detachable hood on and a face mask. She had lifted the mask slightly off her mask so she could sip on some coffee, but as soon as Kagami sped passed with the truck, she splattered the coffee all over the snow. Jenny threw her coffee away and began pursuit on her motorcycle.

Her sirens blared as she caught up to Kagami, over a loud speaker attached to the front of her motorcycle controlled by a headset she ordered an immediate halt under the authority of the Prime Minister of the Sinnoh Region: Seryuu Matokai.

"What the hell are you doing, Kagami?ཀ" Kaemon yelled. "Pull overཀ"

"Haha, you little pussy, no wayཀ" Kagami giggled. "Let me save you some trouble." she switched to Track 11: Ludarcris' "Move Bitch" (For the third friggin' time... not involved... please support the official releaseཀཀ) and floored it.

"Save me some trouble?ཀ" Kaemon just felt like laughing. "You're causing itཀཀ"

"Look, shut up and let me get you out of this!"

This particular Officer Jenny was a tad more aggressive than the others. She whipped out a Colt 45 pistol, driving the motorcycle with one hand and shouting "Pull over delinquent, license and registration!" she opened fire.

"SHITCAKESཀ" Kaemon screamed, ducking as low as he could from his seat. He opened the window and yelled: "I don't think that's what they mean when they say ask questions first and open fire laterཀ" she opened fire once more. "MORE SHITCAKESཀ" Kaemon retreated back into the car.

"Hang onཀ" Kagami ordered, barely giving Kaemon enough time to secure himself as she began a cycle of 360s to confuse the officer. The road ahead was long and Kagami had enough time to whip the car back into going straight if the need arose.

"~Move bitch, get out the way

Get out the way, bitch

Get out the way~"

"What the hell is she doing?" Officer Jenny thought.

Suddenly, the car halted to a stop, sliding to the left. "Oh, fuck meཀ" Jenny abandoned her bike, being forced to leap over the truck. She landed in the snow while her bike collided with the truck. The rap playing in the truck abruptly ended.

Kagami opened the window and flipped Officer Jenny off, laughing maniacally as she drove away. "Have fun with your vibrator tonight!"

"You... crazy... pile... of... cock-tease." Kaemon thought.

"Ooh... that smells so good." Kagami, with a fork in her hand, examined every little detail of the two pancakes in front of her: the butter melting on the top, drizzling down onto the plate. The "hurry up and eat me" aroma, the edges cut into a square shape just the way she liked it, and all on a paper plate... just like home. "Hehe... you are so 'om-nommed'..." she literally caressed the pancakes before eating them.

"Well..." Tora muttered. "At least I know she appreciates it... right?" she could hear Kaemon yelling out whatever curse word he could think of, and he even tried making some up.

He had to change the color of his truck to red so it would throw off the cops, plus, he had to fix up the dent from Officer Jenny's motorcycle all by himself. "Piece of crap... and I liked my truck white too... freakin' Kagami... almost getting me freakin' arrested... damn it!" he worked in the garage all by his lonesome, he left the side door open because it was always so stuffy in the garage no matter what the weather was outside.

Kaemon turned around to wash his filthy hands in the sink when he saw a feminine figure standing in the doorway. Startled, he jumped back. "What the hell?ཀ"

"Hello." The girl bowed, her hands clenching a plastic bag. "Did I bother you?"

~Oh My Lord Above. Kaemon stood there, frozen in place with his face bright red. "My God, she's adorable..." it was the girl from the convenience store, he had caught a glimpse of her behind the gift card rack when Kagami pulled him away. The white hair really complimented his interests, though the juice pouch straw in her mouth caught him off guard.

She approached him, her light blue eyes unmoving, never blinking. She was like a zombie. A cute zombie. Kaemon didn't know whether her approaching him was a good thing or bad thing, either way he couldn't move. It was as if he was being sucked in by her cuteness, almost as if she were a Succubus or something. She extended the bag, waiting for him to take it.

As he did, he opened it and realized she had brought him the Anti-Pokemon manga from the store. In shock, Kaemon tried to hide it by shoving it in his jacket, the girl did not react to that. "I saw you paying extra attention to this." she stated, tilting her head to the right and putting her hands into her sweater pockets. "You're a fan of Anti-Pokemon as well? So am I. We barely know each other but yet we have so much in common." a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Is she hitting on me or something...?" Kaemon thought, trying to keep his little soldier down. As she put the bag away, Kaemon noticed she had gotten an Anti-Pokemon manga for herself but there was something else in there. "C-condoms...?" he thought. "Why...?"

"I'm Reiko Kimura. And you are...?"

"K-Kaemon Ikeda." his heart was pounding against his chest so violently he believed it was going to burst.

Reiko stared at the car. "You gave it a paint job?" she could smell it. She bent over to observe it closely, Kaemon was trying his hardest not to stare. He clenched his fist as tight as he could, gulping, and completely turned away. Dang, it was like a gravitational pull, he was barely able to look away.

"Yeah, but..." He tried to change the subject to something a little more important to him, "...You saw me in the store, correct?"

"Mm-hmm~"

"You saw me pick up Anti-Pokemon and you knew I may've liked it?"

"Mmmm-hmmm~"

"Aside from that... how the hell did you know where I lived?ཀ"

Reiko did not bother to answer, she only approached him and wrapped herself around his arms. "Look at that... we have already found something in common. We both love Anti-Pokemon." she squeezed Kaemon, her head right under his chin. Reiko's hair, to Kaemon, smelled like strawberries, he sighed. "I hope you could be my knight in shining armor too..." she thought.

"Calm yourself down, calm yourself down, calm yourself downཀ" he chanted to himself, desperately attempting to lower his arousal.

"You're so cute, Kaemon..." Reiko droned. Kaemon recognized that apathetic behavior from Gunner. "...do you think I'm cute too...?" she pursed her lips, awaiting an answer.

"I-I just met youཀ"

"Ah-hem..." intervention time. Kagami stood between the threshold of the door that lead into the living room. "What do we have here?" she had a slight smile on her face, teasing Kaemon on who she believed was his girlfriend. "I didn't think it was possible for you to hook one."

"She's not my-" Kaemon was interrupted by a finger to his lips. Reiko shushed him, closing in on him with that calmed down, seductive smile of hers.

"You shouldn't underestimate Kaemon-dono."

"'Dono'?ཀ" Kaemon choked. "Come on, Reiko. Aren't ya pushing the envelope a little?ཀ"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Hehe, looks like there's a dent in your little relationship." Kagami giggled.

"No... there's a freakin' dent in my car 'cuz of your crazy driving! You'd better hope that Officer Jenny is alright or I'm gonna turn you in!"

"Turn me in and I'll rip your dick out and feed it to this girl." she pointed at Reiko.

"It would be a tasty meal..." she responded.

Kagami busted out laughing while a bead of sweat slid down Kaemon's forehead. "This girl's crazy... cute... but crazy!" he thought.

Reiko glanced at her watch, "Oh... well, looks like I gotta go."

"Wait, wait, but this is so funnyཀ" Kagami said.

"Sorry guys." Reiko turned to Kaemon. "Hope to see you soon, Kaemon-dono."

"...And stop with the Japanese Honorificsཀ" Reiko was out the door, starting towards her unknown destination. She was like a background character in a television series... she just comes and goes.

Walking down the lonely and snowy suburban streets, Reiko, turning on her MP3 player and gently pushing her green headphones into her ears, thought: "Hehe... such a cute boy. Good thing he doesn't know how long I've been stalking him or he'd probably get nervous and not want to see me anymore..." she hummed the "Jeopardyཀ" theme. "Shall he be my savior...?"

Kagami, pacing back and forth near the door with Kaemon diligently waiting for her to say something, cocked her head forward and asked: "So, what's your girlfriend's name?"

"She's not my girlfriendཀ"

"That's not what I saw."

"I don't know. Her name's Reiko but she sort of came out of nowhere and started hitting on me." he patted the manga in his jacket. "But she went to the trouble of getting me this even if she didn't have to." he thought, smiling a bit. The image of her handing him the Anti-Pokemon manga flashed in his mind. "Two girls in two days, what's going on?" though Kagami didn't seem to be all-that into him, she was still living with him now. Then there's the flirtatious girl who openly expresses her feelings for him. What is this, the beginning of a harem?

Though, thinking of what she may be using those condoms for told him she must have acted like that to a lot of guys. She must already be a pro at pleasing men. That made Kaemon wonder...

Still attempting to formulate a plan, Kaemon looked for some sort of inspiration. Kagami didn't look like much of a trainer anymore and he needed to get that spirit back somehow. Funny, he had always wanted to go on a Pokemon Journey and he hopes, if he gets Kagami back into it, that he could go along with her. Also, that feeling of helping people is something he loved... then there were his hormonal schemes.

"This sure has been a crazy day... and it has barely even started yet!" he was right, it was only 11:00. "Reiko... there was definitely something up with that girl." he sighed. "Oh well, I need to get a plan for Kagami. I need to inspire her again... but how?"

He decided it would be best to take a nice, hot shower. He used to write fanfictions like Kagami... except not Yaoi-crossovers... and he would always get his best ideas when he was in the shower. He grabbed a towel with his head low, knowing everything in his house so well that he could do everything with his eyes closed, unfortunately... that costed him. He closed the bathroom door behind him, yawned, and opened his eyes to see that Kagami was in a towel fixing up her hair.

Kaemon's heart skipped a beat, there was a moment of dead-silence with Kagami blankly staring at him. Somebody might as well take some ink and stamp "SCREWED" on his forehead. "I'll... just be leaving then!" he tried to run but Kagami ordered him to stay. "I'm... really... sorry!"

Kagami smiled. "So, do you want me to take off the towel?"

In shock, Kaemon spewed blood out of his nose. "What?!"

"Do you want to see my body...?"

"Uh... uh..." Kaemon stuttered, scared out of his mind now. He was afraid to even imagine what she was going to do to him. Unless... she really wanted to show him her body.

"Well then... here." Kagami threw off her towel and Kaemon, out of pure instinct, turned away and shut his eyes. He stood there, shivering for a moment then turned to sneak a peek at the supposedly naked Kagami. He then realized... the bitch just faked him out again!

"Wha...?"

Kagami burst out laughing. She was in her black t-shirt and purple jeans. You could imagine how relieved and how disappointed the boy was, thinking that he would actually see some boobs right up in his face instead of on a laptop monitor.

"You totally thought you were gonna see me naked!" well, at least Kagami got a kick out of it just as Kaemon did, literally. She kicked him in the face, giving out an unnecessary and stereotypical karate cry. "...You're funny and I'm having a great time picking on you," she still had that goofy smile on her face even as she hovered over Kaemon with this high and mighty pose. "But perverts have to get what they deserve."

Kaemon groaned.

"I'll let you live, little one." she hopped over him, already finished styling her hair into a ponytail. "But only because you're fun. Though, I warn you not to become too pervy, I wouldn't want to have to kill you."

Kaemon sighed then roared as she left: "Oh yeah?! Well... ponytails are moe!!" he stepped out of the bathroom to see Gunner leaning up against the wall to the right with a blue towel over his shoulder. "How... long were you there?"

"The whole time."

"...you've gotta be kidding." Kaemon wiped the blood off his nose.

"Yeah... I could've warned you, but I didn't feel like it."

Kaemon waited until it was safe for him to read his manga, hoping that his mind running freely while reading this would stimulate his "idea generation". Kagami was on the laptop chatting with her friends while Gunner was taking a shower. He wasn't certain of the whereabouts of Shadow but he felt that was no big deal. He pulled it out of his jacket, the corners a little bent up.

He read it as if he were reading a porn magazine, he kept checking if anybody was watching. His fear of being called an otaku sort of got the best of him. He felt that if anybody were to see him reading mangas he would be called a nerd and everything. Bad luck for him, the drawer next to him flew open and Shadow popped out. "Rawr, my bitchesཀ" he said for the second time.

"What the hell?ཀ" Kaemon fell out of his seat, the manga slipping out of his grip. "Damn you, Shadow... what were you doing in there?!"

"I wanted to see if I could fit in here but when I got in... I fell asleep." he showed a nervous smile.

"Fascinating..." Kaemon muttered.

"Hmm... well now, what do we have here?" Shadow stared at the manga. "Anti-Pokemon huh? I believe I remember hearing about that somewhere."

"Wait... no insults?" Kaemon was a bit shocked.

"Insults? Why? The manga is enjoyable."

"I mean..." he stopped himself, realizing this may be a good time to shut up. "Never mind." he picked up the manga. "So, have you seen Issue 3 yet?"

"No I have not... Intriguing..." Shadow scrambled up to Kaemon's lap. "May I see?"

Kaemon's eyes widened, he just had a stroke of genius. He knew how he was going to acquire some information about Kagami now... what had happened to her and what might help inspire her to become a trainer once more. "Not yet..." he said, rolling up the manga and holding it high above his head.

"I'm capable of reaching those heights."

"Fine..." Kaemon shoved it in his pants. "How's that...?"

"Random and vile."

"Tell you what." Kaemon snickered. "You tell me what happened to Kagami that caused her to retire from being a trainer and what things you think might inspire her to become one again."

"Huh?" Shadow hopped off Kaemon's lap. "What are you planning...?"

"I'm trying to get Kagami back into training, dude. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out."

"Oh... right... you did make it obvious... sorry."

"So if you tell me, I'll let you read the manga."

"Hehe... you didn't need to bribe me, my friend." Shadow said. "I've been wanting to go out on a journey once more. Even if I'm not the greatest fighter Kagami has, I'm sure she would do well now that she has Gunner. It's sad, she's never really given him a chance."

"So will you help me?"

"That is what I am saying." Shadow chuckled. "You should've told me earlier, I would've had more time to think about a plan."

Shadow began explaining exactly why Kagami retired from her Pokemon journey. Under the circumstances of believing that she would be the cause of additional Pokemon death, she quit. She had started her journey in the Hoenn region and after Naysa was killed in a Pokemon battle, she returned to the Sinnoh region where her parents lived. In the first place, she had ran away from home because her parents wanted her to stay in school and get an education, but the lustful call of adventure beckoned her. Shadow had been her Pokemon right from the beginning, he was given as a pet by her parents but she ended up using him as her starter Pokemon.

The reason Kagami is here now is because after she retired, she returned home to her infuriated parents... promising them that she would finish her education; that is when one of her friends back home gave her Gunner for protection.

"Wow... so that's what happened, huh?" he remembered how earlier that day, Kagami argued with his whining, making his life seem so hard. "...You're life is so comfortable and cushion-y..." were her words, turned out, she was right. Kaemon really did have it easy compared to her. Now he felt guilty.

"Yes sir."

"Though... she seems sad. Sure, picking on everybody seems to cheer her up but overall she looks depressed."

"She is."

"Huh?"

"She loved being a Pokemon trainer, all she needs is somebody to make her realize that accidents happen."

"Yes... but would bluntly telling her that work by any chance?"

"Don't believe so." Shadow thought about it. "She's stubborn with decisions, but she's inspired easily. I think we need to go with inspiration as our main goal."

"Right, right... of course."

"So... may I please read the manga now?!"

"Haha... fine, fine. But I'm expecting a plan out of you, alright, genius?"

"Yes, yes. Actually... before you give me the manga... how about you clean it...?"

"Fine, I'll laminate it or something." he pulled it out of his pants. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Oh... fuck me!!" Kaemon screamed in his thoughts. It was Kagami.

She knew exactly what Kaemon was holding even if she could not clearly see it. "Well, well. I see we have an otaku in the house."

"DON'T FREAKIN' CALL ME AN OTAKU!!"

Reiko stood before a man, her head bowed to him as he sat in a wooden chair as if it were a throne. Only a small red light brightened the musky, crappy room. "Here..." she gave him one of the condoms she had bought from the convenience store.

"What the fuck is that?" he pointed to the manga in the bag.

"It's the new issue of..."

"Whoops, don't care." he grinned. "Take it off, bitch." he commanded. Reiko hesitated, it was freezing. She tried to explain herself but ended up with a slap to the face. "When I say take it off, I mean I don't care if you were out there in the snow. Take it off means take it offཀ" he had this business man look with slicked back brown hair and a goatee.

Reiko glared at him murderously.

"Yes, Saito-dono..." she reluctantly unzipped her sweater, as slow as she felt necessary. She wanted to keep herself warm as long as possible.

"Damn you, Reikoཀ" Saito grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "Let me help you then..." he slowly and steadily slid Reiko's sweater off of her arms, revealing her white shirt and a gold necklace. "That necklace always turns me on..." he whispered into her ear and began nibbling on her neck. He pushed her down on all fours, sliding her jeans and panties down just enough to show her pussy.

He slipped on one of the condoms she bought, grabbed her breasts as handles and forcefully shoved his dick inside of her. Screaming or any signs of pain were forbidden, moaning was allowed but if Reiko was to scream or whine, she would be beaten. She bit on her juice pouch straw until it snapped in half. "With every guy I have found out something they like... if it's possible... the second time I meet them I..." a sharp pain originated from within her, tears slid out of her eyes. "...I ask for help... I ask for assistance... I can't escape these people... I can't escape them... but Kaemon... is it right for me to ask? But I'm running out of options... nobody wants to help me... and I've been observing Kaemon long enough to know he loves helping people." she has said that every man whom she had asked for help never even tried.

"I need to ask... the next time we meet."


End file.
